Cherry scented Lipgloss
by Lupin3Black
Summary: So, seeing as bowling did really well in my books, I wondered what would happen of Remus was older, so, I wrote this based on a prompt from Technomanancer28 and this happened. Muggle Au. Remus is a lipgloss wearing social protocol defying highschooler and Sirius, well, he's secretly in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Lipgloss**

**A/N so! Guys! I haven't actually died! I just, y'know, had things to do, people to mock, have some creepy old lady smile at me menacingly like 'I'm going to steal your organs and you will never know,' but seriously though! I asked her if she was ok and she just started powdering her nose and she mutter, "Me? I'm fabulous!" And then I ran out in terror.  
For those who are new to my work! Hello! Please don't be terrified, I usually attract strange creepy organ eating people, it's a hobby. Like the guy when I was eleven who turned to me, picked up a birthday cake I was purchasing and gave a really deranged smirk and said "Happy Birthday little girl!" Pfft! As if he had a right! He was only about 12.  
Anyways, for those in general, I will be starting 4 new siriusxremus fanfics! Yay! I know I said I couldn't keep up with the amount of story's I was writing but...who cares! Not me!  
And to conclude the results of the poll about which fanfics I'm keeping on...the winners are,... **

**...**

**...**

**THEM ALL! HAPPY NOVEMBER FOOLS DAY! I LOVE EVERYBODY! Not really. i can't stand most people. But yeah. I'm not putting any fics on hiatus, their just going to get updated as regularly as a girl with exams can do.**

**-Lupin3Black**

**I am also starting 5 new fics, including this one. There titles are;**

**Fiery Love (cringe possible change)**

**Living as a Student **

**Remus Lupin; Nerd Extraordinaire **

**Lipgloss **

**Boy next door**

**Take from this what you may.**

**p.s so I've procrastinated this for god knows how long, I wasn't really sure where to go with it. But anyway, Technomanacer28 prompted for 'Lipgloss' and so I got this. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Remus Lupin. It was hard not to know that name. When spoken, it was in awed whispers in math class or hushed exclamations at lunch, surrounded by eager peers desperate to hear about the great Remus Lupin had done.

He was a 6th year male. Smart. Sarcastic. Wasn't that well known apart from his friendship with Lily Evans, the 5th girlfriend of James Potter, keeper of the schools football team (soccer for Americans) and all round prankster. But, despite Remus's friendship with Lily, he was never seen with the 'oh-so-famous' marauders. He could usually be found with his head in a book in the left hand corner of the library, where the chairs creaked on their wobbly legs and books were covered in a fine layer of dust.

Before the summer, Remus Lupin hadn't been that well known, small skinny kid, with light curly brown hair that flopped into his eyes and braces glued to his teeth. But, when he came back after the summer, Remus Lupin had taken the place of the school stud.

He'd grown into his skin, reaching a fine height of 5ft 9, still smaller than a couple males but he didn't really care. His hair had been cut short at the sides but still flopped into his eyes, which were slightly rimmed with kohl. He'd recently come out of the closet, and despite the uniform code, his wrists were covered in bracelets saying "It's sunnier out of the closet!" And "definitely not a seme" and, Lily's personal favourite, a purple band that simply said "GAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

He was positively gorgeous, and he'd turned more than a few heads but the thing that shocked them all into oblivion.

He wore lipgloss.

No boy had ever dared to cross into that threshold, barely females wore it to school and here he was, his pale pink lips shimmering with a smattering of 'Magnificent Melon'. Remus Lupin, defied logic.

Lily wasn't too pleased. Not because she wasn't the centre of attention anymore, hell no! She couldn't give a fuck! Plus, Remus deserved the attention. It was because he kept stealing her "Cherry Paradise"

(Pagebreak)

"Have you seen him today?" James snorted in disbelief as the sixth year swept past them, his converse laces neatly tied and his shoulder bag glittering. He today had stolen his sisters "Coconut heaven". Remus shot a glare at the two fifth years before striding on, flashing a wink at a blushing 4th year, Sirius stepped back a bit from the heat of the glare while James looked a bit guilty and shrank into his locker.

"How could I not've seen him," Sirius said dreamily, staring after the boy with a dopey smile on his face, "He gets more beautiful everyday!"

James grinned and shook his head, dislodging his glasses in the process and pushing them back up his nose without as much as a grimace, he was well used to it by now. "And you become more female everyday!" James cuffed him on the back of the head sharply, "Stop being a twat." He huffed loudly through his nose, "Loopy Lupin's a-"

"He's a what, James?" Came a smooth and clearly angry voice, turning his head abruptly, James saw his girlfriend, Lily Evans glaring at him, looking radiantly beautiful and scarily angry all at the same time.

"Ummm-" James trailed off, he didn't necessarily want to lie, but he also didn't want to confess that he was just about to call Lupin's word Lily probably wouldn't appreciate.

"Watch what you say about my friends. He's been my only friend since I can remember." Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest and directed her angry gaze towards James, her emerald green eyes sparkling with anger.

"I just-I just don't like it! He's what-a year older than you! He's obviously trying to sleep with you!" James exclaimed, watching Lily eyes darken slightly.

"Your saying. That my only friend (not counting Sirius) wants to sleep with me? Holy fuck James! Don't you know that Remus is as gay as a maypole? Honestly! How unobservant are you?" Lily shook her head and turned to her locker, opening it forcefully and grabbing her books with more vigour than intended.

"Besides." She continued,"It's only natural for Sirius to fancy him. He had to get a crush on somebody some day. Plus, it helps that Remus is one of the hottest guys on the planet. I mean, wow!"

James took on a thoughtful face, "I guess...I might not mind him if he's gay. I mean, as long as he doesn't put 'the moves' on you then it's all good."

"I'll ask him to sit with us today at lunch. Then you can see how awesome he really is." Lily said brightly. Sirius, who'd been quiet most of the argument suddenly spat the mouthful of water he had in his mouth all over some unsuspecting third year, who shrieked like a bird and dashed to the nurses office.

"Sorry!" He called after her weakly before turning to an amused bunch of wankers he had affectionately dubbed, well, 'Wankers' but I suppose you could class them as friends. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do that!? Why?!" He cried dramatically, flinging his arms out and catching James on the forehead.

Rubbing his forehead, James murmured darkly, "Here he goes again."

Lily raised an eyebrow as Sirius began to talk, his words jumbling together to form some kind of a mash-up, but because of knowing Sirius so long, she could understand most of it. "God Lily! I haven't washed my hair in like, forever! And my shoes are dirty and-oh fuck! My mum made them sandwiches that you can smell from a mile off! Who the fuck makes curry sandwiches and gives them to their son? Does she hope I'll get bullied? Crap! What if he hates curry-"

"Um, Lily?" Came a tentative voice from behind the aforementioned red-head, Sirius paused mid-sentence and blushed furiously.

"Remus? Don't you have class?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow smoothly.

"Well, m'dear," Remus smirked, "Don't you have class? And besides, you have my 5th year chemistry notes, and I, being a senior, have a about 4 free lessons a day, which, you do not have, so I presume a little fifth year like you, should be in class." Lily squeaked indignantly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Crap! We're late for maths! C'mon James!" She exclaimed, hooking her arm around James's biceps and dragging him along the hallway, leaving a stammering Sirius and a rueful Remus.

"She has my notes. I needed them." Remus pouted, his coconut lipgloss reflecting the light.

"I-uh-I have my um, noted here, I-if you want?" Sirius stuttered out, his face turning tomato red when Remus turned to him, a flush dusting his cheeks.

"That would be, uh, great!" Remus said quickly and Sirius dug around in his bag, coming up with a bunch of ink-stained and torn bits of file paper. Noticing Remus's slightly panicked look, he laughed nervously, "Don't worry, those aren't my notes, their just random doodles. I've got the actual notes...ah! Here they are!" Sirius cried triumphantly, forgetting about his nerves and missing the fact Remus was flipping through his random doodles a slight smile on his face.

"These a really good! Did you do them yourself?" He asked softly and once again Sirius flushed. 'Please don't realise that most of them are of you. Please please please!'

"Er...yeah. I did." Sirius muttered, hanging his head and letting his ebony locks hide his eyes, he held out the pristine Manila folder in one hand and Remus took them gratefully.

"Thanks, your a lifesaver." Remus smiled genuinely and Sirius felt his knees tremble, "Can I ask you something?" Remus said curiously, cocking his head to one side and acting just genuinely adorable.

"Um, sure! Shoot!"

"Is this one me?" Remus said raising an eyebrow and smiling, pointing to a picture of a boy surrounded by dusty books, his eyes closed and drooling dangling onto the book he was sleeping on.

Sirius looked a bit like a deer stuck in the headlights. He'd drawn that when Lily and James had one of their 'In Love' moments and he'd began to feel like a third wheel. Sirius had got up quietly and went to the library, nodded to the librarian as he walked past. Going to the most secluded table he had found, he was astonished to see someone already sitting there, sleeping on a copy of 'Jane Eyre' he sat down quietly across from them, took out a notebook and sketched him.

God, that sounds creepy.

"I'm not mad!" Remus laughed, noticing Sirius expression, "The drawings awesome! I was wondering if I could keep it? Y'know, frame it and put it on my fridge?"

Sirius shook his head violently and Remus's face fell, "Oh, alright then, thanks for the note-. "It's only done in file paper." Sirius interrupted, "You should model for me and I'll do a proper one, that you actually can keep."

"Me? Model? Are you insane kid? Sweet gesture and all, but aha, no." Remus smiled kindly and handed Sirius back his notes.

"No, I'm serious, I've a GCSE in art coming up and no one will model for me! Will you? Please? Lily won't, she's too shy. And James is two fidgety! My brothers only 6 and my mother doesn't have time! Please?" He spied the badge on Remus's blazer and grinned, "As a prefect, it's your duty to help a student in need! Am I right?"

Remus shook his head grinning, "You should go into law, you'd be a great lawyer. Fine then! Seeing as you've lent me your notes and acknowledged my inner prefect, I'm obliged to help you with your art. Even though I don't know you apart from your name, I'll help. But, also, it's also part of my duty to make sure you get to class, so, c'mon, I'll walk you so you don't get in to much trouble."

Sirius couldn't help himself from smiling. "F-Fine then , lead the way." He mocked gently and Remus nodded.

"What's your first lesson? I'm a prefect, not a mind-reader."

(Pagebreak)

"Come sit with us at lunch? Please Rem! You've barely met James and I'm dating him at least three weeks!" Lily begged quietly, plonking herself down in the furthest corner of the library, and looking at her best friend pleadingly.

"I've met James enough to know he despises me." Remus murmured, not taking his eyes off his book and turning the page swiftly.

"Nah! He thought you were trying to sleep with me." Lily laughed, and Remus's head rose from the table. He cocked an eyebrow sceptically.

"Does he not know, that I'm as gay as a maypole?" He said sarcastically, motioning to the bracelets that littered his arms.

Lily looked a bit guilty, "Well...much I as like the guy, he's a bit dim, so...will you?" She opted for a hopeful smile, flashing her teeth at him, he could never stop himself from caving with the billionaire smile.

"Lily, your sweet, but your friends...are absolute prats." He paused momentarily and looked thoughtful, "Myself included."

"Pfft! What? No, my friends are awesome, they love me." Lily said indifferently, shaking her wild red hair and pouting.

"I hate to break it to you, but you really should know." Remus reached across the table and took Lily's hand in his own, he never acted this kind before except when something was devastatingly wrong, "Pet, your friends aren't read. They plan stuff behind your back, like sleepovers and trips into town, shit like that, stuff that intellectuals like me and you don't feel the need to do. But, yeah, their all whores."

Lily looked at her feet and sighed heavily, "I know, I hear them whispering 'bout it. But I figured, if they keep their mouths shut then we could still act as friends. Right?"

"Darlin' you don't need bitches like that. You've got me, I'm your real friend." Then, Remus added as an afterthought, "You've got Potter and the good-lookin' one as well."

Lily sniffed but looked up mischievously, "You think he's good-looking?"

Remus nodded seriously, his blond hair bouncing, "He's fit as fuck."

"Who's fit as fuck?" Came an interested voice as James sauntered casually up to them, but Remus could sense his nervousness underneath his calm exterior.

"You, Potter." Remus said dryly, cocking an eyebrow, "Surely you must know by now that I find you completely irresistible." His voice was laced with heavy sarcasm and James laughed loudly.

"I always knew you harboured a longtime affection for me dear Lupin! I just never knew, it could be this strong!" He said in a sing-song voice. Lily snorted with laughter and Sirius walked in, grinning proudly.

"Hey! The snort back! Well done to whoever brought it out from the resides of Lily's nose!" He grinned, having not noticing Remus sitting at the table in front, his book pulled close to his face to hide his suspiciously flaming cheeks.

"That, was significantly disgusting." Remus said lightly from behind his tomb of pages. He turned one delicately, even though he hadn't read the information on the previous page, it gave him the aura of an attractive scholar, well, he hoped it did. Rather than a whorish librarian who didn't know how to read.

Sirius jumped and glanced over at the tufts of tawny hair peeking from over the top of a large red book, "Remus?" He asked curiously and was rewarded with a heart shaped face peering at him over the top.

"Hello."

"Do you know him?" Lily asked incredibly, glancing between Remus and Sirius whilst James watched on in amusement.

"No Lily. Sirius merely knows my name because he's secretly a stalker of mine. Yes of course we know each other! Are you really that dim-witted?"

**A/N so it ends rather abruptly, but trust me, the next scene... ;) lets just say I'm salivating while writing it. Ta Darlings!**

**-Lupin3Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry scented lipgloss**

**Chapter two**

**A/N don't judge me...I couldn't help it okay?! V. Important auor note at the end.**

Sirius whimpered slightly as hot, greedy cherry-smelling lips trailed forcefully over his own, his arms flung themselves of their own accord (absolutely nothing to do with him, no soorieee) around Remus's neck and the older boy pressed down more forcefully against him in what was really just a polite response.

They really shouldn't be doing this.

Sirius snaked one traitorous hand up and twisted it into Remus's short tawny hair, feeling the strands rub like silk against his hair, he pulled gently and Remus moaned softly against his open mouth. He wrapped his legs around Remus's waist and struggled to do the buttons on Remus's shirt.

Yeah, this was probably a very, very bad idea.

Remus lay on top of him, their lithe bodies pressed together, one of the older boy's smooth hands was cupping Sirius's pale face and Sirius, once again was glad that he didn't get teenage acne like most other boys.

Then again if he was most other boys, he probably wouldn't be snogging Remus Lupin, hot librarian/not an actual librarian, on his bed, with his tie thrown some where in the background with Fall Out Boy blasting from his speakers.

Words span in his head, he wanted to crack jokes and spill secrets but nothing, nothing could bring him to separate his hasty mouth from the boy he's secretly fancied all this time.

Okay, so this was bad in theory (what? Nooooo; ie sarcasm) he probably shouldn't be getting snogged (because let's face it, Remus is doing all the work, he's just kind of lying there and happily taking it) by his portrait model, because this was probably going to get really tricky, and not to mention the barely started painting on the easel, but, when you put the whole thing in practise...

It's still a bad idea, but, it's a darn sexy bad idea.

He could taste Remus's cherry lipgloss, feel the pad of his index finger stroking along his cheekbones, the weight of the other boy's body pressed against his.

Sirius let out a particularly strong moan and thanked God that his mother and father had taken his brother out for the day and that they were the only two in the house. Remus however, seemed to have taken Sirius's moan of, well let's face it, pleasure, for a groan of discomfort and quickly rolled off the boy and in a rush to get away, fell off Sirius's bed, landing with what only could have been a painful thump on the floor.

Sirius leaned up on one elbow and looked down at the older boy, confusion written all over his face.

"Holy fuck-dude; I am soo sorry! Trust me when I say, that definitely wasn't supposed to happen! I mean; Jesus Christ! Why didn't you stop me? God, I'm sorry! Really sorry! Please don't sue!"

When Sirius continued to stare at the amber eyed boy, Remus slowly stood up and bowed his head, "I-uh, remember the way to the door, so um-I'll see you 'round."

As Remus neared the door, he spotted the handle and winced, silver. He had an allergy to silver and really didn't appreciate the rash that he usually got.

"Uh, sorry mate, but um-could you get the door? I have an allergy to silver and..." He trailed off, noticing Sirius's incredulous expression, "What?"

"You're leaving?" Sirius blurted out, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "Why the fuck are you leaving?"

"Be-because your not gay? And I just snog-raped you! Holy fuck, I'm a snog-rapist!, and...

why-why are you laughing!"

Sirius was doubled over, clutching his stomach as tears of mirth ran down his cheeks, "I'm laughing!" He wheezed, panting for breath, "Because you said, that I wasn't gay!" He burst into hysterics again and almost rolled off the bed.

Remus raised an eyebrow, secretly breathing a sigh of relief, "So, you are gay?"

Sirius nodded through his boisterous laughter as it subsided to hysterical giggles, "Y-yeah!" He hiccuped, "Don't you see me checking out your arse?" He covered his mouth after he said it, "Shit! Sorry mate! That wasn't supposed to come out..."

Remus kind of gaped at him; his grey shoulder bag slid from where it was loosely held in his hand under the floor and he managed to stammer, "D-do you fancy me?"

Blushing a beet red, but still somehow managing to nod confidently, Sirius asked, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Remus shook his head, sending tawny locks flying and cleared his throat some-what awkwardly, "D-does this mean I can kiss you again?"

"Is that prefect speak for, 'I really fancy you and want to date you?'" Sirius asked sceptically, crossing his arms like a petulant child, the fact that he was sitting cross legged on his rumpled bed completing the illusion.

"Um-um yeah, fluent prefect speech that was." Remus laughed softly, and Sirius grinned boyishly, showing off his brilliant white teeth,

"Well then, what's stopping you? Come here!"

**A/N**

**That wasn't smut was it? No! Smuts heavier, right? Anyways, my important announcement is...dun dun dunnnnnn! For the countdown to Christmas, I will be writing, one fic a day, whether it's updating, or just making my crappy little trying-to-be-amusing one-shots or just a Drabble everyday, until Christmas!  
I want everybody to take part in this! I am officially starting a challenge and I want everybody whether you can write or not. Or even if your trying to concentrate on one fic, just make up something and post it saying 'for lupin3blacks Christmas-countdown challenge' in the blurb and I will read them all and comment on them all, and my favourites will all get a fic dedicated to them!**

**Ta babies!**

**P.s Eyeliner, leather and highschool is not over yet, I've recently gotten new inspiration and...**

***trails off mysteriously***


End file.
